White Dragon Enterprises Technology Data Files
by Coranth
Summary: A series of data files detailing some of the impressive technology of the Dreadnought, my greatest project! Please read and review; let me know what you all think!
1. The Tentacles of Doctor Octopus

Small Disclaimer: The Dreadnought Hyper Bio-Booster Armor and its Bio-Technological Nanites are mine. All other names, technologies, etc, are copyright their respective owners.

**4.11 Lower Back - "Octopus" Manipulator Tentacles**  
Recently incorporated into the Dreadnought, the "Octopus" Manipulator Tentacles are exactly that: four telepathically controlled, telescopic, prehensile titanium/niobium-steel tentacles. They were purchased from the world's leading authority on nuclear radiation, Doctor Otto Gunther Octavius. Before being assimilated into the living armor by its Bio-Technological Nanites, the Tentacles were attached to a stainless steel harness--two curved pieces of metal, with small metal locks on either side--which encircled one's body from lower chest to waist. Rising up from the back of the harness was a long metal 'spine', with a series of small needles attached to each side. The back of the harness also contained the four sockets for the tentacles.

The 'spine' of the harness served as a neural link between the user's brain and the tentacles. When they were activated, the needles on either side of the spine would embed themselves into the user's spinal cord, and feed microscopic wires into his or her cerebellum. This connection enabled the user of the tentacles to control them via thought. Normally, the brain cannot recognize more limbs than the body already has, so how was this done? The answer to this question comes from the book "Eight Arms To Hold You", a personal work written by Doctor Octavius which describes the creation of his Tentacles. In it, he writes, "To circumvent the problem of controlling the tentacles I took a page out of the actual octopus's book. Octopi actually have a sort of mini-brain in each of their arms that helps them to move.

The main brain can decide, 'I want to go left and up that rock,' and the arms can find their own way there. My mechanical tentacles will work on a similar principle. Each will have their own artificial intelligence program. My brain will give them directions, and they will devise their own ways of following them." When the Nanites assimilated the Tentacles--after rewiring the living armor's Control Medallion such that both host and armor could accommodate the four extra limbs--the machine creatures broke down the majority of the harness, making it part of the Dreadnought's Bio-Plasmic Armor, and left only the main parts: the back of the harness and the spine rising from it.

Then, after modifying the spine such that it encased and connected directly to the Wraithbone spine of the Dreadnought, the Nanites replaced the needles in the spine of the harness with biological tendril links. These penetrate painlessly into the host's spine whenever the Dreadnought is summoned. Additionally, the Nanites drastically changed the Tentacles' control system, rewriting their Artificial Intelligences to be good-aligned and loyal to the Dreadnought and its host. Finally, when all of this had been completed, the machine creatures altered the structure of the Tentacles so that they could contract completely--leaving only their pincers visible--and then grew a storage pod below the living armor's wings to house them.

When not active, the four Tentacles cannot be seen; they remain contracted and housed within this pod. Once activated by concentration and force of will, however, the limbs will extend out to their default length, their storage pod opening to allow them to do so. Each tentacle, approximately five inches in diameter, terminates in three multi-jointed pincers. These open outwards like the petals of a flower, and are able to rotate in relation to the tentacle for 360º, in a screwdriver-like twisting motion. Each tentacle segment contains four highly efficient electric motors equipped with a clutched, helical-gear train, independently mounted on frictionless gimbals and housed in four thin, overlapping layers of titanium/niobium steel.

The titanium/niobium-steel alloy is light, has high-tensile strength, a high melting point, and high thin-wall rigidity. Effectively a set of four extra limbs for the Dreadnought, the Tentacles can be used for any number of purposes, and they possess the following abilities:

_Telescopic Length:_ At their default length, each tentacle measures approximately 6ft long. If the host of the Dreadnought wills it, however, they can be made to extend to a maximum length of 24ft.

_Precision Manipulation:_ The three-finger 'flower' design allows for quite a bit of dexterity on the part of the tentacles. They can manipulate objects with precision, always a must for lab work and delicate medical procedures.

_Delicate Touch:_ Housed within the large pincers at the end of each tentacle are a set of far smaller, finer pincers, designed for handling the smallest and most delicate of objects that the larger pincers wouldn't be able to handle.

_Quad-Sight: _Within the center of each tentacle is a small, yet extremely powerful camera, which takes the form of a blue-glowing light-emitting diode. Possessing almost all of the Visual Enhancements built into the living armor's Bio-Helmet, and able to transmit images directly into the host's brain, when the Tentacles' large pincers are open these amazing cameras can be used to augment the host's natural sight, or to bypass said sight should the host ever become blinded.

_Inhuman Strength:_ If the Dreadnought possesses adequate bracing, the tentacles are capable of lifting roughly two to three tons. If used as a weapon in combat, each tentacle is capable of striking with the equivalent force of a jackhammer.

_Wall-Scaling:_ By combining the intrinsic strength of the tentacles themselves and their specialized pincers, host and living armor can use them to scale stone, brick, or concrete walls by rending "hand-holds" in the surface of the wall.

_Fast Travel:_ The tentacles can be used for traversing horizontal distances as well. At full extension, the Dreadnought can travel high above the ground as if on stilts, either using two tentacles, or four for a maximum speed of 50mph.

_Sensation Feeling:_ When the Bio-Technological Nanites incorporated the Tentacles into the Dreadnought, the machine creatures extended the living armor's Perceptor Network to cover them completely. Refer to Subsystem 001 of System 4.2 for more information.

Before they were assimilated, the Tentacles derived their power from a small nuclear-powered thermo-electric generator, which could provide several hundred watts per hour for up to five years before its U-239 core needed to be replaced. Now, however, the Tentacles are powered via the Dimensional Coupler of the Dreadnought. Since the "Octopus" Manipulator Tentacles are a natural part of the Dreadnought, they need no regular maintenence or cleaning. Additionally, the titanium/niobium-steel alloy from which they are composed has been coated with bio-plasma, rendering them impossible to destroy with conventional weapons. If the Tentacles ever do become damaged, the living armor's Bio-Technological Nanites will regenerate them.

Once regenerated, the Nanites will reactivate the Tentacles for use. (Please Note: The "Octopus" Manipulator Tentacles and the Wings of the Dreadnought cannot be used at the same time. If this were to occur, the two systems might conflict with each other--the movement of the Tentacles might become restricted or, even worse, the living armor's wings could become tangled within them! Therefore, whenever the Manipulator Tentacles are active, the Dreadnought will automatically wrap its wings about the host's body like a cloak and then 'lock' them in place. Doing so completely exposes the living armor's back, thus enabling the Tentacles to be deployed fully without causing conflict.)


	2. The WebShooters

Small Disclaimer: The Dreadnought and its Bio-Technological Nanites are mine. The Web-Shooters are copyright Marvel Entertainment. I'm not making buckets of cash with this, so don't sue me, okay! Must I write this damn thing every time I post something here?

**4.14 Wrists - Web-Shooters**  
Incorporated into the wrists of the Dreadnought are a pair of unusual device which allow the host of the living armor to spin webs, much like a spider. When the Web-Shooters are activated they fire an adhesive artificial "webbing" through a threaded adjustable nozzle situated at the bottom of the armor's wrists. The ordinance the Web-Shooters require to function are small cartridges of 'web fluid', a special fluid that--upon contact with the air--dries into an adhesive fiber. Comparable to nylon with extraordinary adhesive properties, although its exact composition is unknown, the tensile strength of this "webbing" is equivalent to 120 lbs per square millimeter in cross-section and it can easily withstand temperatures of 10,000 ºF / 5,537 ºC. However, after about an hour, the webbing breaks down, loses strength and eventually evaporates.

The web cartridges employed by the Web-Shooters are created and stored under high pressure by a molecular storage compression microreplicator, a revolutionary device which uses_ the space between electrons and protons in a molecule as a storage medium! _Thus, although each 'web fluid' cartridge contains only enough space to hold the fluid to create 1,000 yards of webbing, enough fluid to create 5,000 yards of webbing can be stored within each cartridge! The pressure within each web cartridge is enough to propel a single strand of webbing up to 200 yards, but thicker strands and more complex web patterns can't reach nearly as far. The 'web fluid' cartridges are stored within carousel-like mechanisms that house six cartridges each and automatically rotate new cartridges into position as the host of the Dreadnought empties them.

When the Web-Shooters are in use, steel nipples in the carousels pierce the seals of the current cartridges, and allow the fluid to travel through air-tight channels toward their nozzles. In order to enable the host of the Dreadnought to still curl his/her fingers into fists for melee fighting, the Web-Shooters are operated via concentration and force of will. Concentrating upon the weapons causes the valves in the nozzles to open wider, expelling the fluid out. Ceasing concentration causes the valves to close, cutting off the web-line or fluid. When all cartridges are emptied, new ones are automatically replicated. The Web-Shooters can be used as weapons or tools, and they have a variety of uses:

_Web-Swing: _The devices can be made to release thin cable like strands of webbing. The host of the Dreadnought can fire these strands to a great hight at a nearby tall building, then swing on this web-line. Doing this in rapid series will enable the host of the Dreadnought to quickly travel through well-developed urban areas. With practice, via this method of travel, speeds of 120 MPH can be reached.

_Web-Bind/Snare:_ The strand's thickness, can be increased, providing additional support and effectively creating a rope which the host can use to bind opponents, even those who possess superhuman strength! Additionally, a large, thick web can be cast across a street or alley to snare rapidly-moving persons or vehicles.

_Web-Spray/Paste:_ The Web-Shooters can be made to discharge many thin strands that form a fine spray of webbing. This can be used to (for example) cover an opponent's eyes, block the barrel of a handgun, or smother a small bomb. If concentration upon the weapons is prolonged, the web fluid squirts out in the form of an adhesive liquid which can be used to literally paste a foe against a wall!

_Web-Form:_ Limited only by their imagination, hosts can quickly create small structures with the webbing provided by the Web-Shooters. Such structures might include parachutes, dummies, baseball bats, full-size operational gliders, trampolines, nets, waterproof domes for underwater breathing, bandages, slings, bulletproof shields, plugs, patches, and even hammocks!

For dealing with different kinds of situations or threats, the standard webbing ammunition may be modified at will to be non-conductive, flame-retardant, stronger though less stable, or even acidic. In addition to the standard 'web fluid' cartridges, additional cartridges may be replicated which contain fluids that create the following kinds of webbing:

_Napalm Webbing:_ The standard web cartridge is replaced with one that creates a webbing composed of an organic form of Napalm. Once fired at a target, after a period of six seconds the Napalm Webbing will burst into flame and then continue burning for up to ten minutes, before vaporizing and leaving no trace. The temperature at which the Napalm Webbing burns is 1,200 °C (2,200 °F).

_'Skunk Oil' Webbing:_ The standard web cartridge is replaced with one that creates a webbing mixed with a combination of concentrated skunk oil, fox musk, methane and sulfur fumes. Opponents hit with this non-lethal webbing will not only have to deal with being bound by it, they will also have to deal with its _god-awful smell!_ To make matters worse, when the webbing breaks down and evaporates the smell won't go away; on the contrary, it will have become embedded into their clothing, skin, and pores, making them smell for several weeks! (Note: Once the 'Skunk Oil' Webbing breaks down, no matter where they go, any foes who were hit with it can be easily tracked with the Dreadnought's Electronic Nose, as the _smell_ can be detected from a distance of 500ft.)

_Acid Webbing:_ The standard web cartridge is replaced with one that creates a webbing that,after a period of ten seconds, quickly breaks down into an extremely potent acid which is capable of corroding on contact almost any substance with alarming speed.

_'Hyper-Glue' Webbing:_ The standard web cartridge is replaced with one that creates a webbing that quickly breaks down into an incredibly thick syrup. After a period of three seconds, the broken down 'web syrup' hardens into a resin which is ten times stronger than steel! This is a non-lethal form of webbing, which can be used to completely immobilize opponents.

The Web-Shooters are a natural part of the Dreadnought, and thus, they need no regular maintenance or cleaning. Even if the host could somehow remove the devices from the living armor's wrists, any maintenance performed by him/her would be unnecessary, as the armor's Bio-Technological Nanites automatically clean the weapon's nozzles and service its firing mechanisms after every use of the devices. If the Web-Shooters somehow do become damaged, there is a small danger that the glass cartridges employed by the devices may shatter, causing all-manner of problems!

In order to address this issue the Dreadnought will activate its Temporal Stasis Field Generator and channel the energies of the device at the Web-Shooters in order to hold them (and any unused cartridges within them) in stasis until they are regenerated. At that point, the Bio-Technological Nanites will make sure the weapons are clean; they will break down and recycle damaged cartridges into energy and also break down and nullify spilled fluids from said cartridges. Once the weapons are regenerated, new fresh 'web fluid' cartridges will be replicated. When the Web-Shooters are not in use, unfired cartridges within them are _not_ recycled; on the contrary, they remain within the devices, meaning that the Web-Shooters are always available for use at any time.


	3. The Enhanced Goa'uld Hand Device

Disclaimer: Sigh Once again, V'Sharyth and her Nanites belong to me. The Hand/Ribbon Device, er... _was_ the property of some nameless Goa'uld before I, uh, 'liberated' it. The Goa'uld and all their stuff ain't even theirs either; it all belongs to MGM Entertainment. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is this: IT AIN'T MINE SO DON'T SUE ME!

**4.19 Hands - Right Hand - Enhanced Goa'uld Hand Device**  
Recently incorporated into the Dreadnought is this unusual device. The Goa'uld Hand Device was 'liberated' from the body of a dead Goa'uld System Lord before being assimilated into the Dreadnought by its Bio-Technological Nanites. The Goa'uld Hand Device is an ornate device normally worn over a human hand. It features a wrist design with metal tendril links to a red convex crystal gem--an amplification crystal--that sits in the palm of the user's hand. Further anchoring the device are caps that fit over the user's fingertips, often with sharp "nail" decorations off the tips. Various controls on the wrist portion of the hand device can be used to remotely control Goa'uld technology. When the Nanites assimilated the device into the Dreadnought, the machine creatures integrated it directly into the living armor's right hand.

Although the amplification crystal employed by the device still sits in the palm of the hand, when the Hand Device is inactive, the crystal is covered with an 'iris' of bio-plasma, which folds open to reveal the crystal when the device is in use. Additionally, the sharp "nail" decorations off the tips of the finger-caps were quickly discarded and replaced with the sheaths for the living armor's High Frequency Wave Vibration Claws. Furthermore, the wrist design of the Hand Device, the controls which enable the device to operate Goa'uld Technology, the device's finger caps and the tendril links leading from them to the amplification crystal were all inlaid into the right Ki'cti-pa housing and the hand-armor. The Goa'uld Hand Device has a variety of uses:

_Telekinetic Shockwave: _The host of the Dreadnought can use the Hand Device to emit a powerful shockwave which radiates outward from the crystal gem. Anyone hit by the shockwave will be thrown backwards and sent flying through the air for several feet, as if struck by a physical force of great size and velocity, while the host of the living armor will suffer no blowback. This can kill the target(s) if used to slam them into a wall or other hard surface, but damage is usually limited to massive bruising if their travel backwards is unimpeded. What this attack lacks in lethality, it makes up for in the awe and intimidation it creates. (Note: Jaffa attribute the Goa'uld ability to throw people through the air as a sign of their divine power.)

_Energy Ribbon: _The host of the Dreadnought can use the Hand Device to emit an energy stream that causes intense paralyzing pain when applied to a victim's head, and which will eventually kill the victim by causing fatal damage to the victim's brain. An interesting thing of note about this ability is that, when employing it, the living armor's host can send a message through the energy stream to the opponent being tortured; communicating mind-to-mind, without the notice of outside observers.This ability operates by creating a mental link between the living armor's host and the victim, using the very hostility and anger of the host to inflict pain! Therefore, hosts should be _**extremely careful**_ when using this ability, because--to quote the great Jedi Master, Yoda, "Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering. That is the path to the Dark Side." (Note: This function of the Hand Device is usually used by the Goa'uld to punish their servants and to torture prisoners.)

_Goa'uld Energy Weapon Safing: _The host of the Dreadnought can use the Hand Device to "catch" the blasts of Goa'uld Staff and Zat'n'ktel Weapons and render them harmless.

_Energy Shield_: The Hand Device is equipped with its own energy shield, which is separate from the Variable Adaptive Multi-Shield of the Dreadnought. If the Multi-Shield ever fails, the living armor's host can activate this shield manually, using one of the controls on the wrist portion of the device (see below). When activated, the shield will surround the living armor and grant it total protection from both bullets and energy blasts. The energy shield's only weakness is that it does not block objects with little kinetic force, such as hand thrown knives or slow-moving tranquilizer darts.

_Goa'uld Healing Device Emulation:_ The host of the Dreadnought can use the Hand Device to emit an energy stream that is able to repair illness and injuries in living beings. When using this function to heal an injured person, the host must exercise great mental control and, in addition, must direct the healing with his/her mind, or the injured person will not be helped and may even be harmed. Also, although it is quite powerful, the Healing Device Emulation function of the Hand Device cannot completely heal severe, systemic injuries, and it cannot bring the dead back to life._**This function of the Hand Device requires years to master completely, and therefore, it should only be used by experienced Dreadnought hosts!**_

_Goa'uld Technology Operation:_ Various controls on the wrist portion of the Hand Device (now incorporated into the right Wrist Knife housing) can be used to activate the Energy Shield within the Hand Device and remotely control Goa'uld Technology. The types of technology which can be controlled via the Hand Device are limited. It can be used to open and close the doors and activate the Ring Transporters on board Goa'uld Ha'tak, Tel'tak and Al'kesh starships. The device can also be used to hack into the systems of--and then remotely control--Goa'uld 'Death Glider' attack craft, however, only one vessel can be controlled at a time.

During its bonding with its host, the Bio-Technological Nanites of the Dreadnought convert some of the metallic molecules within the host's blood into Naquadah, a stable mineral capable of many applications and uses. The amount of the converted mineral is very small--it will not harm either host or armor and is too small to be considered a Host Enhancement. When allied with the bio-electrical impulses of the host's body, however, the tremendous energy contained within the mineral renders the Hand Device operable and enables it to function correctly. Most functions of the device--apart from those which are controlled manually--are activated telepathically; thus, one needs to know how to mentally control the device.

For a normal being, such knowledge would be granted via forced blending with a Goa'uld Parasite. For the host of the Dreadnought, the knowledge of how to use the Hand Device is automatically downloaded into his/her mind by the living armor during its bonding process. The experience needed for using the device effectively, however, isn't; gaining _that_ requires practice! Since it is integrated into the living armor's right hand, the majority of the Goa'uld Hand Device is virtually impossible to destroy with conventional weapons. There is a slight possibility, however, that the amplification crystal in the palm of the hand could become damaged during combat. If this occurs, than the Dreadnought will disable the device until it is regenerated.


	4. The Sonic Oscillator

Small Disclaimer: V'Sharyth, her Nanites, and this device are all mine. All other tech isn't, and I have no cassssh, so don't sue me, y'hear!

**4.5J Head - Bio-Helmet - Sonic Oscillator**  
This powerful, multi-function device takes the form of a pair of silver-coloured metallic hemispheres, each measuring 3/4" in diameter, and inset vertically within the oval-shaped mechanism covering the host's mouth. When activated, the Sonic Oscillator produces variable pulses of sonic energy. These sonic pulses create vibrations within gasses, solid objects and liquids, which can be controlled to produce any number of effects. "Always-on" whenever the Dreadnought is summoned, the device acts primarily as a speech synthesizer; it enables the living armor's host to physically speak through the armor (albeit in a distorted, mechanical-sounding voice) so that he/she may communicate with other life forms, without using the Telepathic Organisms. The Sonic Oscillator also has various other modes of operation, any of which can be chosen at will, and each mode offers different uses for the device:

_**Ultrasonic Coherent Wave Generation:**_ In this mode, the Sonic Oscillator emits pulses of sonic energy. These sonic pulses create focused vibrations which allow the tightening, or removal of screws, bolts, or other fasteners with ease. This can be done from a remote range of approximately 20cm, depending on local noise and interference levels. If the intensity is set to 'high' and the power put up to full, however, this mode enables the Sonic Oscillator to create a devastating sound wave which, depending on its intensity, can cause anything from intense pain to an overload of an opponent's central nervous system!

_**Hyper-Amplitude Beam Emission:**_ In this mode, the Sonic Oscillator produces a sonic wave with a very high frequency and amplitude, which is then focused into a SASER beam. Any solid, liquid, or matter particles coming into contact with this highly focused beam will melt, i.e., this mode enables the Sonic Oscillator to act as a laser. With low power, if the sonic emission angle is set at 0º, this resulting sonic beam acts as a solderer, enabling cut wires to be reconnected. If the intensity and power are set to medium, a semi heat wave can be produced. If the intensity is set to 'high' and the power put up to full, then the Sonic Oscillator can be used a primitive sonic-lance.

_**Sonic-Electro Impulse Generation:**_ In this mode, the Sonic Oscillator produces a sonic pulse that creates a high degree of static electricity and radio waves. The pulse acts as a kind of trigger, and can be used to activate electric circuits, but only if they are sensitive circuits, or possess sensitive components. The sonic pulse produced by this mode could be used to set off bombs, start off electronic circuits, trigger alarms, etc. If the host reverses the Sonic Oscillator's polarity, than the sonic pulse can stop circuits, e.g., halt the detonation of bombs. If the intensity of the device is set to 'high' and its power put up to full, then in this mode the Sonic Oscillator produces a sonic blast over a 3000ft/914m area, which acts as an EMP, disabling and ruining electronic equipment.

_**Sonic Cocoon Generation:**_ In this mode, the Sonic Oscillator produces a protective cocoon of sonic energy around living beings or inanimate objects! A simple, but effective defensive shield,the cocoon is capable of stopping nearly all kinds of projectile attacks! In addition to this, by adjusting the sonic emission angle, power and intensity of the Sonic Oscillator, the host of the Dreadnought can use the Sonic Cocoon to move objects of varying sizes and mass. Lastly, the Sonic Cocoon can be used as a powerful weapon to crush enemies via sonic pressure!

_**General Harmonic Frequency Audio Production:**_ In this mode, the Sonic Oscillator produces a harmonic tone which can be used to hypnotize people, or as a test to check if the device is functioning correctly. If the host reverses the Sonic Oscillator's polarity, the produced tone can take people out of a hypnotic trance, or override a neural brain control. If the intensity is set to 'auto' and the power put up to full, however, this mode enables the Sonic Oscillator to create a devastating sound wave which automatically attunes to the internal resonance of targets in order to shatter them the same way an opera singer would a wine glass!

_**Subsonic Frequency Audio Production:**_ In this mode the Sonic Oscillator produces pulses of subsonic energy. These subsonic pulses create focused earthquake-like vibrations that, depending on their intensity, can smash targets with physical force equivalent to 10-25000 Newtons. The subsonic pulses can gouge and tear metal, send incoming projectiles and/or missiles off course, shatter delicate items such as glass or crystal, knock or roll over enemy vehicles, and rip apart or knock down enemy infantry! If the intensity of the device is set to 'high', the polarity reversed, and its power put up to full, then in this mode the Sonic Oscillator produces a single, high power _non-subsonic_ sound pulse; a short, but incredibly intense blast, equivalent to a sonic boom, which can deafen, stun, and/or knock down opponents.

_**Linear Molecular Wave Emission:**_ In this mode, the Sonic Oscillator can be used to make repairs on electronic circuits by rearranging molecular structures. The repair functions are only simple, like reducing wires, reducing components, etc. The correct intensity to the right component parts must be used if any success is to be made in repairing. If the host reverses the Sonic Oscillator's polarity, than this mode can damage and physically destroy electronic parts by sending out a vibrant ultrasonic wave. The effective range of this wave is around four meters.

_**Kinetic Impulse Generation:**_ In this mode, the Sonic Oscillator produces pulses of sonic energy with a high kinetic potential, enabling the manipulation of any small and simple device. Such devices include (but are not limited to) mechanical locks, latches, switches, and simple machinery. The remote range of this function is about 20cm. If the host reverses the Sonic Oscillator's polarity, in this mode it can be used to create a strong magnetic field, and act as an electromagnet.

The Sonic Oscillator has a number of controls. Firstly, there are the power and intensity controls; these are used to adjust the power and intensity of the sonic pulses, and can be set at 'low', 'medium', 'high' or 'auto.' Next, there is the polarity control, which can be set to negative, positive or neutral, and lastly there is the emission angle which can be set from 0º (a straight line), to 180º (a 'flat wall'). By adjusting these controls--either prior to using the device, or "on-the-fly" whilst the device is in operation--hosts can use the Sonic Oscillator to produce many other effects against targets, in addition to the ones already listed here. Depending on the operating mode chosen and the power and intensity settings used, the Sonic Oscillator has a variable range from 20cm to 3000ft/914m.(Note: Since the device relies upon the power of sound energy to produce its various effects, it _cannot be used in space_, as in the vacuum of space there is no air for sound to travel through.)


End file.
